The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawThirtyThree’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Ventura, Calif. in February 2008 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘160M 77’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘DrisStrawSixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,247). A single plant was selected for asexual propagation via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Shasta County, Calif.
‘DrisStrawThirtyThree’ underwent further testing in Avitorejo, Spain for two years (2011-2012). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisStrawThirtyThree’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.